Screenplay: Mortal Kombat Afterlife
by Jack Bullions
Summary: Unfinished. Content DLV. A larger budget interpretation and rewrite of Mortal Kombat Annihilation. Shao Khan destroys most of Earth. Lord Rayden and the rest of the survivors hook up with the new Sub-Zero and his spectre guardian for revenge.
1. Pages 01 to 10


    MORTAL KOMBAT AFTERLIFE
    by
    Jack Bullions
    FADE IN:
    The MORTAL KOMBAT LOGO explodes revealing --
    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Somewhere deep in China.
    A BROWN-TAIL RABBIT hops across the white blanketed expanse
    of a meadow freshly dusted with powder. In the distance, a
    dark wall of evergreen rises into the rolling clouds of dark
    gray. The landscape is serene, tranquil, until --
    CLOSER, the nose of the rabbit twitches, and it looks up just
    as a brilliant red glare lights up the underbrush around it.
    A shockwave blasts through, shaking the bristles of the brush
    clean of snow.
    The rabbit scurries, afraid.
    A FIGURE drops INTO FRAME as if out of the sky, and lands on
    the snow with a thud. The glare subsides.
    CLOSE UP, behind the figure, as he rises up slowly.
    The man is tall, powerfully built, moving with graceful
    precision. His bodysuit looks familiar, yellow and black.
    EXTREME CLOSE UP, his facial features, horrific, deathly
    pallor. All this dominated by the eyes, pupil-less, and
    depthless.
    SCORPION is back. He glances down. The same rabbit has
    returned, curiosity getting the better. For a moment, they
    regard each other. Then Scorpion turns away, and scans his
    surroundings.
    INT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - NIGHT
    TIGHT ON A LONE MAN, half naked from the waist up, in deep
    meditation before a SHRINE of candles and incense. Diverse
    scars, mostly from knives, mar the hard-muscled body. A
    tarnished LOCKET is strung around his neck. ZHONGLING is
    barely over 20, but his face has been aged by ordeal. He has
    had to grow up fast. He'll eventually come by another name
    but that's for later.
    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    The solitary figure of Scorpion seemingly floating through
    the forest. Snow CRUNCHES beneath a step. A disturbance of
    silence and --
    CUT TO:
    INT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - SAME TIME
    THE EYES of Zhongling spring open suddenly. They are
    something else -- icy-blue eyes, completely alien to his
    Asian features.
    He stares at the line of candles. The soft glow of the fire
    reflect off his eyes.
    Behind him, a man emerges from the black. Meet XIAOXUN.
    Young also. He speaks in MANDARIN, with SUBTITLES --
    XIAOXUN
    The longer you stare, the harder it is
    not to. Whatever the old men say.
    ZHONGLING
    (glancing back)
    I needed to pray.
    Xiaoxun kneels beside Zhongling, closes his eyes.
    ZHONGLING
    No news?
    Xiaoxun shakes his head no. A sullen beat.
    ZHONGLING
    It has been over three weeks...
    XIAOXUN
    I know.
    Xiaoxun opens his eyes.
    XIAOXUN
    Are you worried?
    Zhongling doesn't answer. He stands up, grabs his black
    pullover, and leaves.
    EXT. BALCONY - NIGHT
    Zhongling and Xiaoxun are walking across the long balcony,
    which overlooks the country.
    Outside -- huge EVERGREENS shoot up into the sky that
    carefully hide the brazen pillars and bamboo shingles of the
    temple. A temple of lethal assassins and expert thieves.
    The night clouds are now shot through with occasional flashes
    of LIGHTNING, presaging a thunderstorm.
    ZHONGLING
    I don't know how much longer I can wait.
    (beat)
    I'm going to search for him.
    XIAOXUN
    The Master will not let you.
    ZHONGLING
    He will, to find a lost brother.
    XIAOXUN
    Even so, he will send experience. Not
    students like us.
    Zhongling stops, leans against the rail of the balcony. He
    eyes the landscape, lost in thought.
    XIAOXUN
    I have faith in Sub-Zero. Don't you
    have faith?
    ZHONGLING
    I do.
    XIAOXUN
    (shrugging)
    Then you shouldn't worry.
    ZHONGLING
    Hard not to when he is your own blood.
    XIAOXUN
    I wouldn't know.
    They both stare out. A light RAIN begins to fall. Xiaoxun
    does a gentle wave, his hand follows the angle of the
    rainfall. The words come out as ENGLISH now...
    XIAOXUN
    "I do love the rain, it washes problems
    right off the trees of life."
    ZHONGLING
    (grinning)
    Woody Allen.
    XIAOXUN
    Saw a movie of his once. He is funny.
    Zhongling nods absently.
    XIAOXUN
    Perhaps you should speak with the Master
    then.
    ZHONGLING
    (nodding)
    I can try.
    XIAOXUN
    And maybe he will let you go.
    ZHONGLING
    Would you come with me? If I go.
    XIAOXUN
    Out there?
    (beat)
    If you go.
    He puts a hand on Zhongling's shoulder, and smiles warmly.
    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Scorpion trudges across the snow, gradually making his way up
    the mountain. The sky above is becoming dismal. Clouds
    moving fast. THUNDER picking up. Rain pelting harder now.
    Scorpion stops, and looks up at the sky, noting the changes.
    His head tilts down, looking ahead. Behind the trees, and
    nature, is the Lin Kuei Temple.
    And finally, he looks down, in his hand is a MASK.
    SCORPION
    (with effort)
    I am here... brother...
    The voice is as cold as the snow, and hallow. Like
    resonating from his throat.
    SCORPION
    A message... I promise...
    An extended beat.
    SCORPION
    A journey... thousand miles...
    A pause. Confusion. He brings both hands to his head,
    gripping. Frustrated.
    SCORPION
    A journey... thousand miles...
    FLASH CUT --
    IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL
    The walls rise into darkness on all sides, their surfaces
    like the interior of a pyramid, pitted with age, and
    rotting away.
    TILT DOWNWARDS TO,
    TWO FIGURES, backlit by the intense heat of FLAMES below
    their feet, are kicking the living shit out of each other.
    SCORPION
    in present, gripping the mask tighter as the images play
    through his mind.
    FLASH CUTS --
    CLOSER. Scorpion has a lifeless Sub-Zero by the neck,
    holding him on the edge. The inferno below TWISTING, and
    CHURNING violently, as if yearning for the body to plummet.
    A VOICE booms from somewhere far off.
    MALE VOICE (O.S.)
    FINISH HIM!
    TIGHT ON Scorpion, a change overcoming his face. He stumbles
    backwards, pulling Sub-Zero with him.
    MALE VOICE (O.S.)
    HERE IS YOUR VENGEANCE! FINISH HIM!
    Scorpion, collapsed on his knees, has Sub-Zero cradled in
    his arms. He throws his head up, SCREAMING and --
    WHAM! Scorpion, present day, looking down at the empty mask.
    SCORPION
    A journey of a thousand miles begins with
    a single step... I promise...
    Suddenly, he breaks into a dash.
    LONG LENS, WHIP PANNING with Scorpion as he runs. His
    movements like a machine. No stumbles. No wasted motion.
    INT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - CHAMBER - NIGHT
    The LIN KUEI MASTER is standing by an open window, looking
    out at the rain.
    MAN'S VOICE (O.S.)
    The time is now. You must decide where
    you stand. Will Emperor Shao Khan find
    you as an ally or his enemy?
    The Master looks back. The man is seated on a chair,
    although we can't make out who it is yet. A soft KNOCKING on
    the door.
    MAN'S VOICE (O.S.)
    Do we have a deal?
    His hand descends into frame, resting on the chair arm. On
    his finger is a ring, with the serpent insignia. It glows
    furiously even under the dimly lit room.
    The Master looks back at the window.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    You send machines to protect us?
    ANGLE ON THE MAN
    who we now see is SHANG TSUNG, alive. Despite sharp handsome
    features, piercing eyebrows, he's about the scariest looking
    mother on the planet.
    His two guardians, a slick-blood red ninja ERMAC, and a ninja
    in green with reptilian skin, REPTILE, flank his sides. Both
    watch the Master impassively.
    The leather creaks as Shang Tsung sits forward.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Cybernetic implants. I guarantee you
    the procedure will be painless.
    The Master scoffs.
    SHANG TSUNG (CONT'D)
    In exchange, you guide me through your
    underground tunnels and give me the Map
    of Elements.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    I need time to think.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Time is precious, as is the Emperor's
    patience.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Your threats are meaningless. The Lin
    Kuei have survived for centuries.
    SHANG TSUNG
    (grins)
    Mountains. Trees. Formidable to the
    wind and weather. Look outside. His
    invasion has already begun and he will
    have the amulet in the end. Now do we
    have a deal?
    Another KNOCK.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    (Mandarin)
    Come in!
    The door slides open revealing Zhongling. He's startled,
    not expecting the additional company.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Zhongling. Did guards not tell you no
    one is allowed in my chambers?
    ZHONGLING
    I snuck past them, Master. This is
    important.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Explain yourself.
    ZHONGLING
    It's about my brother. He left three
    weeks ago, and I have not heard from him
    since.
    Shang Tsung sizes him up.
    SHANG TSUNG
    I know this face. I sense it in his
    soul. Zhongling? Sub-Zero?
    (off the Master's nod)
    Yes. I recognize the face.
    Zhongling's heart nearly jumps to his throat.
    ZHONGLING
    You have heard? Master? My brother..?
    SHANG TSUNG
    You love your brother.
    The Master looks slightly ticked by Shang Tsung's meddling.
    He wants nothing more than to be done with this.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Your brother is lost.
    He turns around, his back to him. There's a silence. All
    color drained from Zhongling's face. He shifts his eyes to
    the floor.
    ZHONGLING
    His body?
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Unrecoverable.
    Zhongling looks up in a steely resolve.
    ZHONGLING
    Where was this tournament? I will find
    his body.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    No. No one is to leave temple. We have
    important matters to discuss tonight.
    Everyone must attend.
    ZHONGLING
    (challenging)
    You're asking me to abandon him?
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    First you come in here without
    permission and now you talk back?
    Zhongling lowers his head.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    You do not know what you ask. Sub-Zero
    was sent into Outworld and now he is
    lost. It is a loss we all feel. Now
    go.
    Zhongling bows, albeit quickly, and leaves. The Master
    watches the door slide back shut.
    SHANG TSUNG
    He struggles like his brother. He would
    have made a poor assassin, don't you
    think?
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    (coldly)
    What do you know of the Lin Kuei?
    INT. OUTSIDE CHAMBERS - NIGHT
    Zhongling keeps what must be several hundred degrees of rage
    inside of him. His mind makes a decision. He doesn't need
    to think twice.
    INT. ZHONGLING'S CELL - NIGHT
    Zhongling is dressed completely in a black jumpsuit. He
    tightens the leather of his gloves with a fist. Slings a bag
    of his personals over his shoulder.
    He looks into the candle fire and snuffs out the flame
    between his thumb and finger.
    INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Zhongling moves silently through the hallway. He peers
    around a corner. Nothing stirring.
    As if sensing something, he peers into the darkness behind
    him, then turns and leaves.
    HOLD FRAME as Zhongling disappears. A piece of the darkness
    moves.
    EXT. BALCONY - NIGHT
    The back of a passing LIN KUEI WARRIOR to us. A blur flashes
    across from behind him. Zhongling grabs hold of the rail,
    swings over.
    BELOW,
    On the next floor. Zhongling hops down, and bolts like a
    shot.
    EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS - NIGHT
    Scorpion stands, body in perfect stillness like a statue,
    gazing at the Temple. Thunder BOOMING now.
    INT. THE MAP ROOM - NIGHT
    The Master leads Shang Tsung, Ermac and Reptile into a bare
    room of solid stone. An altar is set on top of a raised dais
    in the center. Resting on the altar is an ancient scroll,
    THE MAP OF ELEMENTS.
    Shang Tsung flashes his pearly whites at the sight of it.
    They reach the altar. Shang Tsung's hands immediately are
    drawn to the scroll.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    Do not touch.
    SHANG TSUNG
    I forget. The temple of thieves.
    The Master scowls. He slips a hand under the altar, and we
    see there is a hole carved smoothly into the rock. He
    fiddles with something inside, a metallic CLUNK.
    LIN KUEI MASTER
    One year ago, I sent Sub-Zero to find
    amulet for you. He brought back map,
    and you said nothing.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Those were hectic times. I ran into
    some minor obstacles, like death.
    (taking the scroll)
    You have struck a good bargain.
    The Master nods. He doesn't look too sure.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - NIGHT
    Zhongling slides the paneled door a crack, stares through
    the space.
    HIS POV: TWO MORE WARRIORS, doing routine back and forths on
    the courtyard.
    Zhongling slips through the door, rushes behind another
    building. He heads in the other direction.
    EXT. TEMPLE WALLS - NIGHT
    Zhongling drops INTO FRAME, landing with cat-like precision.
    He rises in a defensive crouch.
    After a moment, Zhongling relaxes, wiping some rain away
    from his eyes. He looks back at the Temple.
    XIAOXUN (O.S.)
    You shouldn't do that.
    Zhongling lurches to his feet, spins to Xiaoxun coming out of
    the trees. He has his own bag slung over behind him.
    XIAOXUN
    Second-guessing yourself.
    ZHONGLING
    I'm not.
    XIAOXUN
    Thought you wanted me along?
    ZHONGLING
    If they let me go.
    XIAOXUN
    Is this different?
    ZHONGLING
    Xiaoxun, I can't come back to the
    Temple.
    XIAOXUN
    Well... I do miss Woody Allen.
    Zhongling pauses a second, heart and mind arguing. He nods
    to his friend.
    ZHONGLING
    Okay. Then let's go.
    They are gone, like fleet leaves, dashing into the forest.
    If they waited a second longer, they would have seen --
    RED ARCHAIC LIGHTNING flashing across from one cloud to the
    other over the Temple. Completely unnatural. The wind picks
    up, and with it the HUMMING of several thousand sourceless
    voices.
    CUT TO INSIDE THE COURTYARD,
    The warriors are gathering by the droves, looking confused up
    at the sky.
    Panel windows rattle in their wooden frames.
    Wind whipping snow into dunes.
    The HUMMING intensifies, until it sounds like a full blown
    chorus. Then the courtyard is completely washed over by a
    brilliant RED LIGHT, accompanied by a CONCUSION like the
    clap of thunder.
    ON THE BALCONY,
    The Master stares grimly as the LIGHTNING subsides, and is
    replaced by a humongous swirling mass of RED CLOUDS. Shang
    Tsung appears at his side.
    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Zhongling and Xiaoxun are dead in their tracks. Dumbfounded
    by the maelstrom-like anomaly in the sky. It's as though the
    Heavens have opened their doors to the world below.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    Same frame, except the on-lookers are LIU KANG, SONYA BLADE,
    JOHNNY CAGE, KITANA, and RAYDEN, the survivors of the last
    Tournament.
    RAYDEN
    This cannot be.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    What the hell is that?
    EXT. N.O.R.A.D. - CHEYENNE MOUNTAINS - DAY
    A tall powerful black man, U.S. Special Forces, JACKSON 'JAX'
    BRIGGS, stares up at the sky.
    ANGLE ON JAX, the same swirling mass of clouds sitting right
    over the N.O.R.A.D. center, plummeting the area into
    darkness.
    A MARINE SERGEANT rushes up to him.
    MARINE SERGEANT
    Major Briggs, sir.
    He hands him a clipboard. Jax reads it over.
    JAX
    Jesus Christ, this is all from North
    Atlantic?
    MARINE SERGENT
    Yes, sir. And latest from Canadian air
    space. They're popping up everywhere.
    VARIOUS SHOTS --
    NEW YORK CITY -- The same swirling mass of clouds sitting
    right over the heart of Manhattan.
    PARIS -- The Eiffel Tower bathed with the red glow of the
    swirling clouds, drawing spectators. Eternal night falls.
    SAN FRANCISCO -- Another of the anomalies right over the
    Golden Gates Bridge. The same darkening effect.
    MOSCOW -- People rushing to the Kremlin to watch.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    As before.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    What the hell was that? That thing?
    Rayden leaves the group, his eyes fixated to the foreboding
    clouds.
    


	2. Pages 11 to 20


    KITANA
    He is Emperor Shao Khan.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    That Outworld honcho?
    Liu Kang rushes up to Rayden.
    LIU KANG
    He can't do anything. We won the tenth
    tournament. He can't enter Earth.
    Rayden looks at Liu Kang with no answer.
    All around, the Shaolin monks are gathering, looking with.
    At the EYE of the PHENOMENON, is a light, PULSING
    hypnotically.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - COURTYARD - NIGHT
    The warriors stare silently up at the clouds. Suddenly the
    clouds pick up VELOCITY.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    The pinnacle of the pagoda is illuminated in RED LIGHT. PAN
    HIGHER, the hurricane-like clouds spinning furiously.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - COURTYARD - NIGHT
    For a moment, everyone and everything is silent. Then --
    The temple rumbles and SHAKES. Cracks forming on the ground.
    Smoke blasting through the fissures shooting dirt out like
    spaying water.
    The warriors stumble and fall against each other. Chaos.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    The same effect. Monks running for their lives. The ground
    breaking up, and coming apart.
    Kitana screams as she loses her balance. Liu Kang grabs onto
    her tightly, riding out the quake.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    Explain this whole Mortal Kombat concept
    again one more time!
    RAYDEN
    Shao Khan must have found another way to
    open the gateways.
    LIU KANG
    I thought our victory in Mortal Kombat
    closed those portals?
    Something dawns on Kitana, her face realizing.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    What the hell? A couple of million
    planets in this universe to pick on and
    we gotta be it?
    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Zhongling and Xiaoxun exchange glances. They quickly dash
    down the hill back to the Temple.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - COURTYARD - NIGHT
    Suddenly, a HUMONGOUS STONE GATEWAY, a la the original Mortal
    Kombat, forces up out of the ground. At the center of the
    gateway, the serpent symbol gatekey spins, UNLOCKS.
    SHANG TSUNG
    It has begun!
    INT. N.O.R.A.D. - COMMAND CENTER - DAY
    Several RADAR TECHS are working over the radar consoles.
    Flashes flare up suddenly on the screen.
    RADAR TECH #1
    I got one, two, five bogies, uh, ten,
    Holy God...
    Jax is behind them, shocked to the core. RADAR TECH #2 hits
    a KLAXON alarm. Other TECHS immediately jump to phone lines.
    EXT. SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT
    Traffic slams to a halt. WHITE CABBIE is craning his neck
    out the window, mouth agape, looking up at the sky. He gets
    REAR-ENDED by another TAXI.
    TIGHT ON KOREAN CABBIE, the car in back, as he pops his head
    out, screaming.
    KOREAN CABBIE
    Hey, you craz-ee fuck-ee!
    A projectile the size of a dump truck SCREAMS through the sky
    and blasts the intersection into a FIERY INFERNO. White
    Cabbie's taxi is lifted off the ground from the IMMENSE
    FORCE, slamming upside down into the Korean Cabbie.
    More projectiles explode in the street. Cars get thrown
    everywhere.
    The TOPS OF BUILDINGS - crumble. Mortar, bricks and dust
    everywhere.
    WIDE ANGLE OF A DEMOLISHED STREET
    Cars burn, debris falls from the top. People racing down
    when suddenly with a large CRASHING SOUND a building behind
    the crowd begins to CRUMBLE.
    People SCRAMBLE to get out of the way as DEBRIS from the
    falling BUILDING litters the area.
    Bursting out of the crumbling corner of the building we SEE
    an enormous OUTWORLD BEAST. It growls with a THUNDEROUS
    boom, smashing buildings on both sides as it SWINGS its arms
    violently.
    EXT. PARIS - NIGHT
    People running, people screaming.
    A FIREBALL smashes through the EIFFEL TOWER, the entire top
    steel frame, and BODIES, come crashing down into the streets.
    EXT. NEW YORK CITY - TIMES SQUARE - NIGHT
    The phenomenon spins over ONE TIMES SQUARE. Suddenly, we
    see what appears to be DEBRIS being SUCKED up into the
    clouds. People are stunned. The debris... they're WRITHING.
    The shapes aren't debris, but they are SOULS.
    Human instincts take over. The people run away from the
    phenomenon, screaming, pushing each other out of the way.
    ANGLE ON THE FLEEING CROWDS
    Just as a light washes over them.
    TIGHT ON A MAN as a WRAITH-LIKE SPIRIT bursts from his spine
    in a fountain of green light, then his body shrivels into a
    dried husk... it falls to the floor.
    EXT. BEIJING - CHINA - NIGHT
    A whole wave of PEOPLE drop to the street. More corpses.
    WIDE ANGLES OVER BEIJING
    Thousands of writhing specks, from the entire city all drawn
    up into the eye of the portal like light to a black hole. We
    follow, and PLUNGE IN and find ourselves in --
    OUTWORLD EDENIA
    The trail of souls lead right into the Outworld Palace,
    dominating the horizon, almost Gothic in appearance, dark and
    ornate.
    CUT TO:
    INT. THE THRONE ROOM - OUTWORLD PALACE - NIGHT
    TRACKING along a dark, smoke-filled hall. The floor is
    honeycombed with thousands of cells; beneath each glass-like
    surface, we see human shapes. Souls writhe in perpetual
    torment.
    On both sides, walls rise up to incomprehensible heights,
    wreathed with sulphorous smoke, lit intermittently by shafts
    of crimson lightning.
    Then, we come upon the throne, where Emperor SHAO KHAN sits.
    ANGLE ON SHAO KHAN, watching as the cells snatch souls from
    out of the air with invisible hands. In his eyes, these
    images invigorate him, almost sexual pleasure.
    SHAO KHAN (V.O.)
    I can feel them, Motaro.
    Nearby are his own two guardians. No ninjas. The leader, by
    far the largest and mean looking Centurion is MOTARO, and a
    tall FOUR-ARMED Amazon named SHEEVA.
    SHAO KHAN (CONT'D)
    A father wondering where his daughter
    had gone. A child lost in the street.
    A boy and a girl unsure what love really
    means. All of these emotions, thoughts,
    stored in a vessel of flesh so fragile.
    He waves a hand. IMAGES appear, MYSTICAL FEEDBACKS from
    Earth, each displayed on individual whirlpools of light. San
    Francisco, Paris, cities all in the process of decay.
    More images display Centurion armies invading, millions.
    SHAO KHAN (CONT'D)
    And yet only through the inebriation of
    hubris, they survive.
    MOTARO
    It is time, your Majesty.
    SHAO KHAN
    Sindel is found?
    MOTARO
    Yes, your Majesty.
    SHAO KHAN
    And the sorcerer?
    MOTARO
    The map is ours.
    SHAO KHAN
    Excellent.
    (standing up)
    Long have I waited for this moment. To
    finally have in my possession the
    gateway to all gateways.
    SHEEVA
    Your Majesty, perhaps it is best if you
    remain here until our armies have
    recovered the Queen and the amulet.
    Shao Khan shoots her a disapproving glance.
    SHEEVA
    Forgive me. I did not mean to...
    SHAO KHAN
    Silence! Save your concerns for the
    dying, like your own kind.
    Motaro smirks behind Shao Khan.
    Shao Khan lifts a hand, touching the whirlpool images. His
    eyes impassioned.
    SHAO KHAN
    This world, this Earth, has eluded me
    for far too long. I will be there to
    witness its final breath.
    He turns away. His two guardians follow dutifully behind.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - COURTYARD - NIGHT
    The Master watches in horror as the CENTURIONS make their
    appearances. Each of them, man-like, except their entire
    lower torso is built like a horse. They are ugly, huge red
    sleek overdeveloped muscles bulging from every corner. The
    Centurions part, making way for --
    ARCHAIC LIGHTNING explode from the gate, arcing through the
    bodies of the Lin Kuei warriors. Each one of them drop to
    the floor, just like the people we saw from the cities.
    THE MASTER spins to Shang Tsung, who promptly grips him by
    the throat, and squeezes the life out of him. He grins
    wickedly.
    SHANG TSUNG
    My deal protects you from Shao Khan, but
    not from me, thief-master.
    (pulls him closer)
    Your souls are mine!
    CRASH! THE GATE explodes inwards VIOLENTLY, sending shards
    of frozen wood and steel every which way. In walks
    Zhongling, combat ready --
    Shang Tsung tosses the lifeless body of the Master over the
    rail.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Seize them!
    A CENTURION bellows from across the yard, charges like a
    locomotive.
    Zhongling pulls back his hand, and a SWIRL OF BLUE LIGHT of
    snow and ice forms in his palm -- PHWOOSH!
    ANGLE ON THE CENTURION as his entire body goes from deep red
    to deep blue, FROZEN. The momentum sends the Centurion
    CRASHING past Zhongling and Xiaoxun. The creature explodes
    into a million particles.
    The Centurions hesitate, witnessing this power. One look at
    Zhongling and we can see he's tapped into a well-spring of
    fury after witnessing the death of his clan. Major ass-
    kicking is in order here.
    Zhongling tears into the Centurions, unleashing a blizzard of
    martial arts moves. He powers a right hook into the first
    Centurion's face, then pivots, launching a devastating
    spinning back-fist into the face of a second.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    The Centurions and the Shaolin monks fight it out over the
    grounds. Stone stained with blood. Bodies strewn. The
    Shaolin monks are losing. Bad.
    VARIOUS SHOTS --
    Sonya head-butts a CENTURION, does a spinning backhand.
    Liu Kang unleashes a FIREBALL from his two hands, hitting a
    CENTURION clear off it's hind legs with a WHUMP! It falls
    over the edge. He grabs Kitana.
    LIU KANG
    Help Grandpa take the children deeper
    into the Temple.
    Kitana and other ELDERLY MONKS usher a group of CHILDREN into
    the lower levels of the Temple. CENTURIONS drop from above
    behind them, ROARING. Kitana reaches down to her boots,
    pulls out double shin-length serrated BLADES. In front of
    the Centurions -SCHINGGG!- they unfurl into nasty TESSENS
    (Oriental combat fans).
    KITANA
    Run!
    Kitana moves like lightning, slashing her way into TWO
    CHARGING CENTURIONS. Kitana spins again, cuts ANOTHER
    CENTURION clean in half --
    ON THE FAR END OF THE CORRIDOR,
    a SWORD-WIELDING CENTURION charges. Kitana flings her tessen
    like a boomerang --
    THE TESSEN arcs, slashes across the Centurion's neck. It
    gurgles, and drops dead.
    Rayden makes his way across the field, not at all looking
    concerned of the battle raging around him. His eyes are
    focused somewhere else. A CENTURION gets in his way. Rayden
    presses his palm against the creature, FLASH -- CRACK! The
    Centurion is blown back. Another Centurion. Same deal.
    Rayden never breaks his stride or takes his eyes off of --
    THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID, where Shao Khan, Motaro and Sheeva
    emerge from a portal.
    RAYDEN stops at the base.
    RAYDEN
    How fitting it is of you to break the
    rules when you realize you cannot win.
    SHAO KHAN
    I have broken no rules. I am here only
    to reclaim what is rightfully mine.
    RAYDEN
    The Earth was never yours to begin with.
    SHAO KHAN
    Earth? Yes. I give your people too
    little credit, Rayden. They struggle,
    and they endure. Qualities I admire.
    RAYDEN
    Qualities you fear, Shao Khan. The
    reasons why you will never control this
    realm.
    Shao Khan eyes Rayden. For that moment a rush of animalistic
    rage, but just as sudden, he smiles.
    SHAO KHAN
    Very dramatic of you, however
    irrelevant. Have a look around you.
    Your world is decaying. My armies have
    already advanced into regions around
    this realm, and as every other realm
    before Earth...
    He drops the expression, going back to the sneer.
    SHAO KHAN
    In six days this world was created, so
    too shall it be destroyed.
    RAYDEN
    I don't think so.
    Both of his hands FLARE UP with intense light. He starts to
    move up the stairs.
    The last Tournament survivors gather up at the foot of the
    pyramid.
    LIU KANG
    Lord Rayden!
    Rayden doesn't even hear.
    EXT. LIN KUEI TEMPLE - COURTYARD - NIGHT
    Both Zhongling and Xiaoxun are putting up a hell of a fight.
    A snap kick, an overhand elbow strike, a knee stamp that
    shatter's the Centurion's forelegs. An upward block, a jab,
    a cross, a shin kick aimed at a Centurion's quadriceps.
    Shang Tsung's voice booms over the noise of the battle.
    SHANG TSUNG
    IMBECILES!
    FROM THE PORTALS,
    Reinforcements are showing up along with TWO SILHOUETTES
    backlit by the light. They emerge. Machines. Chrome bodies
    with HYDRAULIC MUSCLES, and STEEL CABLE TENDONS. Under the
    steel, something BREATHES.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Cyrax. Sektor. Finish them!
    Servos WHIR. The two machines turn and fix their gazes on
    Zhongling and Xiaoxun.
    Shang Tsung motions to Ermac.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Go.
    Ermac leaps from the balcony down to the courtyard.
    CLOSE ON ZHONGLING, backpedaling.
    The two machines start to advance.
    Zhongling brings together another ice sphere, launches it at
    the lead machine, Cyrax.
    The sphere hits some shield, which FLASHES brilliantly. They
    continue to advance, unfazed.
    XIAOXUN
    Come on!
    Xiaoxun drags Zhongling away. They run to the gates.
    Centurions have already blocked it off. They change
    direction, and head off deeper into the Temple.
    EXT. NEAR TEMPLE WALLS - NIGHT
    THREE CENTURIONS give chase. Zhongling turns, the same blue-
    white light enveloping his hands. He throws his hands high
    up, sends an umbrella of the color into the sky. The rain
    passing through BECOME ICICLES, needle sharp, and they fall
    on the Centurions, puncturing skin. Painful ROARS.
    The two reach the wall that is roughly twenty feet high.
    Xiaoxun drops to one knee, cups his hand. Zhongling dashes,
    jumps, and Xiaoxun helps catapult him up onto the top.
    Zhongling leans down with his hand.
    Xiaoxun runs to a distance, turns around, then starts
    speeding up for the jump. He leaps into the air, smashing
    against the wall. Their fingers touch. The hands GRASPED.
    Zhongling looks up and sees Sektor and Cyrax coming around
    the corner.
    ZHONGLING
    Climb up! Hurry!
    Xiaoxun is trying to scramble up, but the walls are slick
    from the rain.
    Zhongling hears the WHINE of hydraulics. He looks down at
    Xiaoxun, urgency in his eyes.
    ZHONGLING
    Climb! Xiaoxun!
    Xiaoxun looks back at the machines.
    XIAOXUN
    (shouting)
    Go!
    He tries to push off, but Zhongling has him in a grip. He
    won't let go. Their hands are locked tight.
    XIAOXUN
    Run! Dammit!
    With one final push off, Zhongling loses him.
    ZHONGLING
    Xiaoxun!
    Xiaoxun, on the ground, prepares to face off as the two
    machines advance.
    Cyrax and Sektor attack. Xiaoxun leaps high over their
    swings, does a double-kick between the two. The machines
    adjust, but Xiaoxun vanishes in a puff of smoke.
    The machines spin, Xiaoxun rematerializes, uppercuts, in one
    smooth motion to Sektor. Flesh hits steel.
    The machines press on, and Xiaoxun is sledgehammered back.
    ANGLE ON THE WALL as Xiaoxun is thrown in a heap, smashed
    against the wood.
    ON ERMAC dropping from high up above, grabbing the top of the
    wall. Zhongling, startled, falls over to the other side.
    ANGLE ON XIAOXUN lifting up his head. His face streaked with
    blood.
    HIS POV: Sektor's steel fist draws back for a death blow, and
    then it comes crashing down. Everything goes BLACK.
    ON THE OTHER SIDE,
    Zhongling turns and runs into the forest.
    Ermac, perched on the wall top, leaps down like a predatory
    cat.
    EXT. SHAOLIN TEMPLE - NIGHT
    Shao Khan and Rayden are locked in a fist to fist fight.
    Every parry, every swing, comes with SHOCKS and FLASHES from
    impact. No cheese here. This is pure rage and hate.
    Shao Khan unleashes his fireballs, STACCATO PACE. Rayden
    sidesteps with superhuman speed. The balls detonate
    harmlessly behind him.
    They both take the air, leaping towards each other, Rayden
    knocks him silly. Shao Khan falls, and Rayden follows it up
    with his TORPEDO. FLASH! - CRACK!
    Motaro and Sheeva square off with Liu Kang, Kitana, and
    Sonya, preventing them from joining in.
    DOWN BELOW,
    Johnny Cage sends an open palmed punch up, knocking out his
    CENTURION. Beat. He looks up the pyramid.
    BACK ON SHAO KHAN as he staggers backwards from another blow.
    He's getting the daylights beat out of him. An UPPERCUT,
    Shao Khan falls backwards, on his knees. Rayden steps slowly
    towards him, inscrutable face masking the hatred.
    RAYDEN
    Return to Outworld, and the Elder Gods
    may forgive your crime. Stay, and I
    will destroy you.
    SHAO KHAN
    This ends now!
    He reaches with his hand --
    A SHAOLIN MONK is pulled off his feet by some unseen force,
    thrown across the air into Shao Khan's hand. His fingers
    wrapped tightly around his throat.
    RAYDEN
    You will hide behind a human?
    SHAO KHAN
    This coming from a fool who has hid
    behind them throughout his miserable
    existence.
    Rayden lifts his hand. A GIANT BALL OF LIGHT traps Sheeva,
    Motaro inside. Air is cut off. They go nuts on the ball
    like caged animals.
    RAYDEN
    Then I will take your minions with you.
    I do not bend towards your will.
    SHAO KHAN
    A fair bargain, Lord Rayden. This
    useless life for your world.
    Sonya glances down, SEES the whole Centurion army coming up.
    SHAO KHAN
    Surrender to me.
    Rayden tightens his fists. So does Shao Khan. The monk
    kicking his feet in the air, struggling for air.
    SHAO KHAN
    Surrender!
    Rayden wrestles with his conscience. He knows Shao Khan has
    him beat.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    climbs up to the top of the pyramid. He sees the monk and
    Shao Khan.
    JOHNNY CAGE
    (sotto voice)
    Let's dance.
    He races forward, his image BLURRING, leaps into the air.
    The kick lands true, Shao Khan staggers forward from the hit.
    He drops the monk.
    Rayden loosens his hold on Sheeva and Motaro, ready to attack
    but --
    Shao Khan backhands Johnny Cage, grabs his head between his
    giant hands, and still in the midst of his rage, does a
    sickening TWIST. The SNAPPING of bone. Johnny Cage crumbles
    to the floor.
    SONYA
    No!!!!
    Liu Kang drags Sonya back. It takes all his strength.
    KITANA
    This is not a fight we can win here. We
    must go. Now!
    Sonya is irrational, screaming. Rayden has no choice, spins
    away, grabs the remaining survivors and in a FLASH -- they
    disappear into his portal.
    Johnny Cage's body is lost under the incoming horde of
    Centurions pouring over the top.
    


	3. Pages 21 to 30


    EXT. MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Zhongling, running for all he's worth. His shoes blast
    through the snow as he powers across the forest. HEAR the
    sound of his breathing.
    He looks back at every ten paces.
    Ermac pounding snow not far behind.
    Then he looks back ahead, and in SLO-MO, skids to a complete
    stop. Eyes going wide because --
    ZHONGLING'S POV: Scorpion emerges from behind a tree. His
    head swivel to face him.
    Everything feels like slow-down dream-time.
    Zhongling scurries backwards, looking back to see Ermac
    thundering towards him.
    CLOSE-UP SCORPION raising his hand. A cut appears across the
    palm, and something STIRS inside.
    Zhongling quickly takes to his heels, running like the wind
    away from the two.
    But Ermac has the angle. He LEAPS, ready to tackle Zhongling
    when --
    The LIVING SPEAR erupts from Scorpion's palm, shooting like a
    comet, and with a sickening crunch, punches through the armor
    of Ermac in mid-air. Bands of red ENERGY explode from
    Ermac's backside.
    SCORPION
    GET OVER HERE!!
    Zhongling hears it, slips on the icy surface. He slams down
    hard on the snow, staring up as Ermac is jerked violently off
    screen right into --
    SCORPION'S HARD UPPER-CUT, and Ermac is again lifted into the
    air in the opposite direction. The body comes crashing
    through trees in a shower of SNOW and SPLINTERS. Ermac
    convulses on the snow, making spasmodic snow angels. He
    dies.
    Zhongling scrambles to his feet, not believing what he saw.
    He looks at Scorpion, now watching him under the pupil-less
    eyes.
    Screw this. Zhongling makes tracks away from Scorpion.
    EXT. SHARP INCLINE - MOUNTAINS - NIGHT
    Zhongling leaps onto the sheer slope of a hill.
    His footing fails, slips, a painful GRUNT, but his hand is
    instantly snatched by Scorpion already near the top. How he
    got there so fast we have no idea.
    SCORPION
    GET UP HERE!
    Zhongling gives an amazed look.
    Scorpion pulls him up top effortlessly. Zhongling backs
    away. Scorpion stares impassively.
    Before he can say anything, the clip-clop of many hooves
    alerting them to below.
    TIGHT ON SEKTOR -- flying through the air, landing sideways
    on the cliff like some giant fly. It looks down.
    Scorpion sees the machine, grabs Zhongling closer.
    A FLASH OF LIGHT -- SCORPION'S PORTAL
    Sektor launches itself towards them, and WHAM! Sektor lands
    on the ground. The machine stares at the empty surroundings.
    EXT. WIDE ANGLES - SAN FRANCISCO - NIGHT
    In the aftermath,
    THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE -- charred and torn, unstable, swaying
    in the wind.
    Across the San Francisco Bay, we see the ruins of the city
    protruding from the wasteland like the blackened ribs of a
    long-dead corpse.
    The PHENOMENON remains in the sky, unmoved.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    INT. RAYDEN'S TEMPLE - DIMLY LIT
    TIGHT ON LIU KANG leaning against a wall, shattered, forlorn,
    looking out a hole/window.
    Behind him, a torch EXPLODES to life, to reveal Rayden.
    One by one, each of the other TORCHES are lit on their own in
    succession, illuminating the room. The chamber is massive.
    The walls are covered with hieroglyphics and carvings. Giant
    support pillars carved into the rock run up along the walls
    to a smooth ceiling of serpent carvings.
    At the center of the room is a raised STONE DAIS with the
    Mortal Kombat serpent insignia carved in.
    Behind him, Sonya, rubbing her arms up and down, is being
    soothed by Kitana. Her face showing she's been crying for
    one hell of awhile.
    KITANA
    Any news from the Temple?
    RAYDEN
    No. The survivors, they will be hiding
    in seclusion. We can only pray.
    LIU KANG
    What happened?
    Rayden still looks unsure.
    RAYDEN
    Only through Mortal Kombat can Shao Khan
    enter Earth, which we know cannot
    happen. I don't know how else he could
    have done it. There should not be
    another way.
    LIU KANG
    You must have forgotten something.
    RAYDEN
    I do not forget, Liu Kang.
    LIU KANG
    Then try explaining this to me. Why
    we lost Johnny Cage... why the Order of
    Light was destroyed?!
    He grabs Rayden by the robe.
    LIU KANG
    You brought this to us!
    Rayden gives him his best nonchalant expression, and it
    works. Liu Kang eases off.
    LIU KANG
    I'm sorry.
    RAYDEN
    Keep hope alive inside of you, Liu Kang.
    I have told you, we will find a way.
    (turning to the others)
    I must speak with the other Elder Gods.
    If Shao Khan can open a portal like this
    at the whim, he can do it with...
    KITANA
    Wait.
    Rayden looks at her. We see the dark expression across her
    face.
    KITANA
    I... I believe I know how Shao Khan has
    opened up the portals between our
    realms. He said he was here to reclaim
    what is rightfully his...
    Rayden nods. Kitana's barely able to bring herself into
    saying it.
    KITANA
    My mother... when Shao Khan conquered
    Edennia, he took my mother as Queen. He
    erased her memory of the entire invasion
    and the memories of my father.
    (beat)
    It didn't work completely.
    RAYDEN
    Your mother, Queen Sindel? She
    remembered?
    KITANA
    Yes, eventually, and the moment she
    realized what Shao Khan had done, my
    mother fled.
    RAYDEN
    Sindel could have arrived here on Earth,
    however, regardless, he cannot open any
    portals while she is here on her own
    free will unless...
    Rayden meets eyes with Kitana.
    RAYDEN
    He has the right to reclaim the body of
    his Queen. If that is all he can
    do... in six days the portals will close.
    They will not last indefinitely.
    LIU KANG
    Is there any way he can keep them open?
    RAYDEN
    No, the sacred rules of Mortal Kombat
    binds everything, including Shao Khan.
    As innocent as this appears, it is not
    like him to just come for this reason.
    SONYA
    Why are we even discussing this? I say
    we find him, and kill him.
    LIU KANG
    Against his entire army?
    RAYDEN
    Enough!
    Rayden turns, WAVES A HAND at the raised dais.
    A RUMBLING NOISE B.G. followed by the grinding SOUND of stone
    scraping stone. The areas not part of the serpent design
    RECEDE back, while the serpent is pushed upwards. LIGHT
    FLARES through the seams and --
    FWOOMP! The light forms into a crown around the dais circle.
    A digital image of the Earth appears, floating in air,
    revolving slowly.
    RAYDEN
    Shao Khan knows I have no powers in
    Outworld, as he does not here in this
    world.
    LIU KANG
    So he can be killed?
    RAYDEN
    Perhaps. He has weakness... mortality,
    but it might not last.
    (beat)
    Many thousand years ago, I defeated a
    evil God, Shinnok, in the first Mortal
    Kombat. He needed a special amulet to
    retain his powers here in a foreign
    world. Shao Khan will no doubt seek the
    same amulet.
    KITANA
    What do we do?
    RAYDEN
    We will find the other champions and
    concentrate our efforts in guarding the
    amulet in this Temple, until the sixth
    day has passed.
    SONYA
    You're kidding me, right? We're just
    gonna let him tear up Earth while we sit
    on our butts?
    RAYDEN
    Exactly. When the portals close, his
    Extermination Squads will not be able to
    interfere. If he destroys every one of
    you now then Earth faces annihilation.
    We cannot run the risk of exposing each
    of you. Not at this stage.
    Sonya stomps off in frustration.
    RAYDEN
    You must choose your battles carefully.
    He stops the spin of the globe. Several BLIPS light up. We
    see one on the Asian continent and two more on the North
    American continent. Rayden indicates the blips.
    RAYDEN
    These are the locations of the other
    Champions. This is how Shang Tsung
    found each of you.
    Sonya paces back and forth. Rayden places a gentle hand to
    her shoulder.
    RAYDEN
    I know you have all lost much in this
    world, but do not lose hope. As long as
    we remain strong, Shao Khan will find it
    a difficult task to gain control of this
    realm.
    Sonya gathers herself, looks up at the globe.
    SONYA
    I know that place. That's N.O.R.A.D.
    Colorado. Jax is stationed there.
    RAYDEN
    I will take you to find your friend, and
    then the two of you will travel to San
    Francisco to locate the others. Liu
    Kang, take Kitana, and return to China.
    I will go to the Elder Gods to condemn
    what Shao Khan has done.
    LIU KANG
    How will we know who they are?
    RAYDEN
    You will. Now follow.
    INT. PORTAL CHAMBER - DAY
    Rayden, Liu Kang, Sonya, and Kitana emerge in another dark
    chamber, archaic like the previous, but smaller.
    Surrounding the room are about a dozen GATEWAYS, locked.
    RAYDEN
    They will take you to where you need to
    go.
    And with that, he touches each gateway. They UNLOCK.
    RAYDEN
    Be careful. The portals can sense
    alignment. Anything suspicious, they
    will close. I just hope they still
    work.
    Liu Kang stares into the watery surface.
    LIU KANG
    You never used one of these?
    RAYDEN
    I have no need.
    SONYA
    Wonderful.
    RAYDEN
    (grinning)
    If you want, I can hold your hand on the
    way. Ready?
    SONYA
    Ready.
    RAYDEN
    Here we go!
    Sonya and Rayden leap into their portal, and they vanish.
    Liu Kang and Kitana exchange glances. They breathe in deep,
    like before taking a high plunge.
    WE FOLLOW Liu Kang and Kitana as they jump through --
    INTO THE PORTAL STREAM
    The sound of their HEARTS BEATING, pounding as they whip-
    snake through the streams of light.
    The speed picks up, the turns more violent, sharp. Their
    hearts beat faster and faster.
    Out of reflex, Kitana grabs hold of Liu Kang in a tight
    embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his
    waist.
    The move is slightly erotic, but nothing registers on Liu
    Kang's mind because right now his flesh is being plastered
    against his skull from the sheer velocity.
    The two accelerate off, dwindling into dots down the stream.
    INT. CATACOMBS - DAY
    The moaning wind rushes past a tall cloaked figure, SHINNOK,
    as he watches from underneath his cowl, EVIL-LOOKING PRIESTS
    surrounding an enormous altar at the center of the catacombs.
    The altar is a platform jutting out from the stone wall of
    the cavern. TILT DOWN to reveal an enormous ANCIENT COFFIN.
    SHAO KHAN (O.S.)
    How much longer?
    The voice ECHOES in the cavern. Shao Khan makes his
    appearance down the stairs.
    SHINNOK
    Patience, my large friend. Resurrection
    is a delicate process. I am sure your
    sorcerer can tell you.
    SHAO KHAN
    His usefulness lies only on Earth. If
    not for his knowledge, I would have left
    his soul rotting in your forsaken
    underworld.
    Shao Khan moves towards the altar, runs a hand along the
    length of the coffin. This is made of obsidian black, giving
    off that coldness as the air around, complete with brass
    ETCHINGS and MARKINGS. At the side is a stone DIAL.
    More PRIESTS appear, each carrying smoking-billowing urns to
    the altar.
    SHAO KHAN
    Soon I will have my powers, and no
    longer will I need to resort to this
    witchcraft.
    He gives Shinnok a look, grips the dial, TWISTS clockwise. A
    LOUD CLUNK. The lid SPLITS down the middle, SLIDES off to
    the sides and BANGS against the stone platform.
    INSIDE THE COFFIN
    lie the DECOMPOSED REMAINS of a human, we think, ENCASED in
    some black dull steel with veins running in and out like the
    wings of a butterfly. Meet SINDEL. Shao Khan looks in.
    SHAO KHAN
    She remains beautiful as I remember.
    SHINNOK (O.S.)
    Tell me, a couple of million souls for
    hers? Your love must be unmatched by
    any force of the cosmos.
    Shao Khan looks up.
    SHAO KHAN
    The body is all I need.
    SHINNOK
    (grinning)
    Yes, an answer I expect from any man.
    SHAO KHAN
    Don't sass me. Remember who holds the
    other end of the bargain.
    Shang Tsung appears down the stairs.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Emperor Shao Khan. The deal is made.
    He steps near the platform, offers up the scroll for display.
    SHINNOK
    The nefarious sorcerer at last. Did you
    make them beg for mercy before ripping
    their hearts out of them?
    Shang Tsung looks him right in the eye.
    SHANG TSUNG
    Of course. All for his eminence.
    The wind starts to pick up, HOWLS out of the tunnel high
    above the temple, the PRIESTS chant in response to the
    strange tunnel music.
    SHINNOK
    It's time.
    He waves Shao Khan and Shang Tsung to step away.
    A huge CLAP OF LIGHTNING and the chanting stops. The silence
    is chilling as Shinnok draws up close by the end of the
    coffin, pulls back his cowl.
    Now this is a man who looks as vile and diabolic as the
    unholy entourage that are in the room. Shinnok's red-rimmed
    eyes glare from the sunken sockets in his sinister face.
    Behind him, Shao Khan and Shang Tsung watch silently.
    Another clap of lightning, and Shinnok raises both arms up,
    beginning the incantation.
    The priests start up the chant once more, HUMMING, strikingly
    similar to the chorus when the first portals appeared.
    TIGHT ON SHINNOK lifting his head back, eyes rolling from red
    to white, opening his mouth. The sound of AIR SUCKING into
    some vacuum heard. Life is being drawn from high up.
    As the incantation rises into a fever pitch, sounds of stones
    juddering, rattle, but nothing in the chamber is moving.
    Then, BLOOD, seeping from the depths of the Earth flow
    through each of the veins, into Sindel's corpse! More and
    more, until the flow becomes a torrent.
    HIGH UP ABOVE, some mystical energy, a giant SPARK, comes
    crashing down into the coffin. It explodes into a thousand
    balls of light from impact. Everyone avert their eyes.
    As the light dissipates, Shao Khan smiles from underneath his
    mask.
    SHAO KHAN
    My Queen...
    ANGLE ON SINDEL, nude in all her glory, and very much alive,
    bolts upright from her tomb, SCREAMING to wake the dead.
    SMASH CUT TO:
    INT. CAVERNS - SAME TIME
    Kitana stumbles, dropping to her knees. Liu Kang grabs her.
    LIU KANG
    Kitana! Are you okay?
    She looks up. Her face near ashen. Maybe she heard?
    LIU KANG
    What's wrong?
    KITANA
    Nothing. I... it was nothing.
    LIU KANG
    Are you sure?
    Kitana shakes the feeling off.
    KITANA
    Yes. The portals were faster than I
    remember. Help me up.
    Her swift explanation isn't popular with Liu Kang, but he'll
    accept it for now. He pulls her up, and starts following the
    path up.
    The cavern is wide, spacious, and dark. Wind moans along the
    walls. Water drips from the moisture gathered at the tip of
    stalactites. Heavy smoke rises up from a gorge God knows how
    deep.
    KITANA
    Liu Kang... wait.
    LIU KANG
    What is it?
    KITANA
    (loses her nerve)
    If anything happens to me, I want you
    to...
    Liu Kang puts two fingers up to her lips.
    LIU KANG
    Kitana. I have lost everything, but I
    am not going to lose you.
    He embraces Kitana... holding her tight. She responds,
    closes her eyes, feeling safer with his words.
    Then something alerts Liu Kang -- like the WHINE of
    hydraulics, the SHADOW looming over them.
    Liu Kang goes wide-eyed, shoves Kitana aside just as --
    SEKTOR from high up, lands a piston-force kick which sends
    Liu Kang flying backwards.
    Kitana hops back to her feet. The machine rushes at her.
    Shang Tsung's army of ROBED WARRIORS, same uniforms we saw
    from Scorpion and Ermac but all GRAY, mixed weapons, appear.
    Liu Kang sees them, chases Sektor. He leaps onto a giant
    stalagmite, catapults himself off, tackles the machine to the
    ground.
    Kitana attacks the Warriors. She grabs a swinging arm, spins
    in the motion, doing a backhand punch.
    Liu Kang punches Sektor. PING! Bad idea. He grabs his fist
    in pain. Sektor lands a roundhouse kick, Liu Kang flips to
    the floor. He recovers, rolls away from an incoming axe
    kick.
    Kitana pulls out her tessens, unfurls them.
    A WARRIOR'S POV: Kitana spins one of the iron fans like a
    wheel of death.
    The blades cut into chest and chin, the Warrior thrown back
    from the force.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. CAVERN MOUTH - NIGHT
    Zhongling is crouching, idly slinging rocks into the air.
    Scorpion is standing a few feet behind him, watching the
    mountain like a Doberman.
    The elevation makes the air cold, frigid, but they don't seem
    affected by it.
    ZHONGLING
    My brother told me stories about you,
    Scorpion.
    (looking back)
    You... were Shirai Ryu, right?
    Scorpion glances down at Zhongling, and nods. Zhongling goes
    quiet for the moment, contemplates.
    ZHONGLING
    He told me you were both sent after a
    map, and you were killed because my
    brother recovered it first.
    Again, Scorpion nods. Not a word spoken. Another long
    moment between them, then --
    SCORPION
    I am here...
    Zhongling looks back, stunned. Scorpion has more than a two-
    word vocabulary!
    ZHONGLING
    Well, it's a start.
    INT. CAVERNS - NIGHT
    Back to the fight,
    Sektor whips its arm like a steel girder, which --
    


End file.
